


Only In Papers

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony and Natasha got married, and it was very romantic! According to the papers. It's not like either of them remembered it, after all.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	Only In Papers

**Author's Note:**

> For Natasha Romanov Bingo: G3-Accidental Marriage

The absolute funniest part about it had to be that neither her or Tony remembered. They'd gone out drinking the night before their anniversary because they guessed that some villain would pick the actual date of their anniversary to stage an attack-- and they were right. They went out, maybe got a little bit more drunk than they'd planned on, and woke up the next day in their own bed. 

Natasha had a necklace she didn't remember getting and Tony didn't remember buying, but it was gorgeous and they both decided that she should keep it. And that was it. Or at least, they'd thought that that was it. In their defense, it normally doesn't take two months for reporters to find dirt. 

**STARK AND ROMANOV- FAMED SUPERHEROS IRON MAN AND BLACK WIDOW- TIE THE KNOT!**

"Hm," she said. Would it be embarrassing if she asked Jarvis to confirm this? It's not as if she remembered getting married to Tony, but this wasn't a gossip rag printing the story-- if it was, she wouldn't have seen it yet-- and the date looked correct for when it could have happened: the day before their anniversary, the only anniversary either of them had a chance to celebrate in a relationship, she might add. She decided that getting Jarvis to confirm it before anyone else could ask her about it was more important than Tony possibly getting offended that she didn't remember on her own. "Jarvis?" 

"Yes, Agent Romanov?" 

"Do you have this on file?" she asked, not needing to elaborate what 'this' meant since he was fully aware what she was looking at on her tablet. 

"I do," he said, pulling it up for her. 

"Huh." Her eyes scanned over it. That was definitely her signature at the bottom, and that  _ was _ Tony's on the other side. It was legit. Of course, Jarvis would have said if it was a fake someone had put in the system, so it didn't really matter. Besides, even if it were forged, there was no way they could use the marriage of two heroes who already were living together to their advantage. She closed the tab and went back to reading the article they'd written up on this find. Mostly it amounted to 'how could they not make a public announcement? happy for them, I guess'. 

Someone walked in the room, and she glanced over at them automatically. Oh good, it was Tony. 

"Did you know that we're married?" 

"I don't think this is how proposals work," was his response, so no, he didn't know. "Is this because you want a ring to match the necklace?" 

Them getting married did explain the necklace. "No." She couldn't wear rings, and the only reason she'd agreed to wear the necklace was because if it got pulled on, it would come off instead of choking her. "I think we got married before our anniversary." 

"Really?" Tony asked curiously, but it was more the tone you used when asking about someone you knew a few years ago. 

"Jarvis said the licence is real." 

"Cool shit. Do I need to worry about having no prenup?" 

Natasha snorted. "If I wanted to kill you and take everything you have, a prenup wouldn't stop me." 

"It just goes to show how long we've been together that that statement doesn't worry me." 

"Aww, we're all grown up." 

"Either that, or I no longer care if I get screwed over." 

"Since I know you care about that still, I'm going to choose to believe that you trust me." 

Tony yawned, jamming a finger against the coffee maker. "You already know that I trust you, this isn't news." 

"You know what fucking is news?" Clint asked, barging into the room. He was surprisingly awake considering there wasn't a cup of coffee in his hands. "That you two are married! What the hell! Nat, if you had someone else as your best man, I'm going to kill them." 

"Wouldn't you be the maid of honor?" she asked, not changing her posture. 

"Man of honor?" Tony offered, leaning against the counter. 

Clint narrowed his eyes, glaring at them. Then his expression cleared. "Oh, I see.  _ You _ didn't realize you were married. Well that's okay then." 


End file.
